Loud House- The Final Joke
Luan Loud had been growing listless. She wasn't as fascinated by her pranks like she used to be. The pun every other sentence and pie in the face routine were classics but they lacked the spark they had when they were still fresh. She needed new material but her options were limited. The only time of year where she could truly go all out was April 1st. Her family dreaded the day but she loved that holiday just as much as Lucy loved Halloween. Her pranks had a new level of complexity and her originality shined so brightly. Luan absolutely loved seeing the fearful and miserable faces of her loved ones as they fell victim to her schemes. Lincoln was her favorite target. He was as the most normal member but he could be so high-strung when under pressure. She thought he even looked a little cute when he panicked. Her feelings for him weren't something she could be open about so she expressed her love through pranks. Having to wait an entire year to go all out was putting a serious strain on her psyche. She needed to be spontaneous and do something wild. Something that would make the headlines. She had to go big. Luan raddled her brain for about an hour before the perfect plan finally came to her. Her lips curled upwards in delight. " Ok, guys I'm heading off!" Lynn said as she walked down the stairs carrying a bag full of sports equipment. She would be spending the summer at a soccer training camp and was very excited to see what kind of Intense workouts she'd get. Her family bid her farewell but Luan simply stated at her with the widest grin. She watched her sister leave on the bus. Once everyone else had gone back inside, Luan got a bag of supplies of her own and ordered an Uber to the closest possible location to the camp. Her bag would loudly rumble as the car sped off. It was now nightfall and Luan was returning to her cabin after a long day of training. She was worked ragged running around a long field and kicking balls between her team. It was the exact kind of work she needed. She noticed a large lump under the sheets on her roommate's bed. " Oh don't tell me you're asleep already. There's still so much time left in the day!" She nudged at the lump but the body wouldn't move. She gave it another nudge and nearly threw up once she saw her roommate fall to the floor with a slit throat. The room was then filled with the sound of intense laughter. Luan had crawled from under the bed and pressed a cloth up to Lynn's face. After a few seconds of struggling, the athlete was knocked out from under strong chemicals. Luan giggled band put her sister in a body bag before running off and ordering another Uber. This time she went to a junkyard not too far away from her house. There was a shed there where she prepared for a lot of her pranks. She strapped Lynn's body to a table and slowly caressed her face. She looked at the myriad of tools before her and quickly got to work. ********* " This better be worth it, Luan. I hope you keep your promise about not pranking us for a week if we came out here to see your latest work of art " said Lincoln as he looked around the dingy looking shed. " Oh trust me Lincoln. It's to DIE for! You should try this sports drink I made. Lynn would love it ." She handed Lincoln a red canteen. Lincoln took a chug and fought back the urge to vomit. " Ew gross! This tastes like a dead rat!" He screamed. " Funny. I thought a baby slushie would taste more like mango Juice." She said. " What!?!?" " I stole some of Lisa's inventions to make that drink. I put Lily in some type of machine that turns solid matter into liquids. I added some pepper to help with the taste but I think she had a full diaper. Anyway, that's not the main attraction tonight. I have something much better!" Luan pulled at a curtain to reveal her horrific prank. On the table was a large stack of toy boxes with see-through plastic covers. The first thing Lincoln saw was body part after body part in each box. Two boxes on the floor had feet in them and the ones stacked on top of them were what he assumed were legs. On the table were packaged organs and fingers. What he saw last shocked him to his core. There lay Lynn's head in a box, her dead eyes wide open. Category:Loud house Category:Luan loud Category:Gore Category:Psychopath Category:Dismemberment